


【卡鸣】做你的猫

by LIZIlizi0324



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIZIlizi0324/pseuds/LIZIlizi0324
Summary: 卡卡西养了一只猫
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 20





	【卡鸣】做你的猫

**Author's Note:**

> +主人卡×猫鸣  
> +好久没ghs，有点手生 有肉 。  
> +纯甜没刀放心食用  
> +肉开头和后文部分，中间故事性比较强。
> 
> 鸣人可以变的半人半猫/发情期

×

“好可爱啊卡卡西~”  
野原琳温柔的抚摸着膝头打盹的橘金色猫咪，冒出粉红色的爱心。猫咪慵懒的休惬着，金色的毛柔软闪烁。

“你珍惜吧，橘猫这种生物将来会这--样的。”  
带土笑着向卡卡西用手指画了一个大大的圆，随后笑趴在卡卡西肩头，亲密的很。

“喵呜！”  
猫咪忽然警觉的从琳的膝上跳了过去，全身金黄的猫毛都炸了起来，尾巴竖立着，用卡卡西修剪过并不长的指甲气恼的挠带土的胳膊，留下一道道浅浅的红痕。

带土痛的嗷嗷叫，急忙推开猫咪。  
“嘶....卡卡西你家着猫脾气也太差了吧？”

猫咪碧蓝色的瞳冷淡的看了一眼表情痛苦的带土，转身傲娇的走开了，跳到卡卡西怀里，故意露出尖白的牙齿轻轻撕咬着衣服，深蓝色瞳里满是不满的情绪。

卡卡西微笑着摸了摸猫咪软软的肚子，聊着天面不改色的顺着毛绒绒的尾巴摸到尾椎骨，猫咪像过电一样颤了一下，喵呜轻叫了一声，跳下怀里逃走了。

“喵呜..喵~”  
猫咪靠近沙发，轻声用头和颈蹭着，表情有些急躁不安，随后又窝在椅子上，一双水润的眼睛可怜的望着卡卡西。

“卡卡西，这是怎么了？”  
琳有些担忧，又不敢擅自上前安抚。  
“啊...有些原因嘛~”  
卡卡西似乎并不太紧张，又像是话里有话的笑了笑，告诉琳不用太担心。

眼尖的带土像是发现了什么，拍拍卡卡西的肩膀。  
“这猫，没带它去做手术？”

“没有。”  
卡卡西喝了口咖啡，看了一眼带土，没多说什么。

猫咪耳朵抖了抖，起身看了一眼带土，神情似乎有些不悦，喵呜叫了几声，轻巧的进了房间。

“卡卡西，时间也不早了，我和琳就先回去了。”  
带土向卡卡西笑了笑，揽着琳的肩起身。  
“多谢款待。”  
琳微笑着和带土跟卡卡西告了别。

走之前带土装作可怜的样子掀起袖子给卡卡西看胳膊上猫挠伤的浅红印记，要卡卡西好好教教它怎么做猫。

卡卡西墨色的瞳暗下来，轻轻笑了。  
“好，我会收拾他的。”

×

卡卡西捡到这猫还是半年前。  
那天他跟编辑在咖啡馆，有挺多猫的，店主说都是收养的流浪猫，形形色色的人抱着猫喝咖啡满脸幸福。他一出门旁边红色的邮筒上就趴着一只金黄毛色的猫咪，不同寻常的碧蓝色眼睛像海一样，卡卡西一眼就陷进去了。

一人一猫对视了良久，卡卡西抱起来准备把他从寒冷的大街上送到店里。打开咖啡馆的门，挂在门上的铃刚响了一声，猫就开始不安分了，毛绒绒的爪推搡着卡卡西的怀，小脚踹着。

卡卡西停止了推门的动作，寒风吹的铃铛叮铃铃的响，他望了一眼店里的人。摸着猫 亲着猫 一脸满足。猫咪的脸上几乎没什么表情，冷淡的接受无数人充满爱意的抚摸。

卡卡西又看了一眼怀里的猫，纯洁的跟Hikkaduwa的海一样。

“喵呜~”  
猫甜甜的叫了一声，手攀上卡卡西的颈部，蹭了蹭。

卡卡西压抑着流鼻血的冲动转身抱着带回了家。

×

“挠带土做什么？”  
“他....”  
少年侧过脸，不愿看着卡卡西。  
“他离你太近了的说。”

“所以...鸣人吃醋了？”  
银发男人探身，脸轻轻贴近鸣人发烫的，揉了揉软软的耳朵，吻了吻。

“才...才没有！！”  
金发少年的脸唰一下变的绯红，移开视线，委屈的用手指缠绕着毛绒绒的尾巴，脸上的几条印记更是可爱不已。

卡卡西忍住笑，实在是太可爱了。  
“小醋坛子~”  
抚着鸣人的金发吻了过去，卡卡西感受到鸣人温热的小舌轻轻的舔舐着他的嘴唇，像祈求，像探寻。卡卡西加深了这个吻，纠缠着鸣人的的舌，津液发出暧昧的水声，鸣人低声呜咽着，手无法控制的颤抖揪着卡卡西胸前的衣料，请求他停止，卡卡西并没有给他喘息的机会，愈发深吻，吻间交缠着稀薄的氧气，鸣人的脸滚烫，眼睛微闭着，因缺氧而有些神情恍惚，只能包容着，退让着，享受着卡卡西的每一寸侵占和爱意。

“哈~啊嗯...哈”  
卡卡西注意到鸣人受不住了，便浅浅的收回了一些吻，唇间给予鸣人偷取氧气的机会，鸣人眼睛有些湿润，面色潮红的从间隙中喘息呻吟，大脑意识也逐渐清晰了一些，便主动揽着卡卡西的颈深吻上去，小舌像柔软的绸包住卡卡西的一切，轻轻呻吟的吻着，碧蓝的瞳流转着情欲。卡卡西对鸣人的主动很是惊奇，这种时刻有些难得，倒也无妨。卡卡西便顺着鸣人的吻加以回应，低声的喘息表示自己很满意。

鸣人吻的没有力气了，腰身一软便瘫在了卡卡西怀里。卡卡西指尖摸了摸鸣人滚烫潮红的脸颊，观察到衬衫下面已经有些鼓起，内裤被濡湿了一块。

“发情了？”  
卡卡西吻了吻鸣人的金发，鸣人金色的尾巴无力的摇了摇，蹭了蹭卡卡西的手，颤抖的把脸深深埋在卡卡西的怀里点了点头。

“很难受是不是？”  
卡卡西有些心疼的贴近鸣人的毛绒绒的猫耳询问着，温热的气息打在鸣人的耳尖，像电流般酥麻，顺着腰间让鸣人全身颤抖了一下。

“嗯...”  
鸣人羞耻的轻应了一声，随即从卡卡西的怀里抽身，跪坐在卡卡西两腿之间，双手抚着卡卡西的肩膀，细嫩粉红的小舌温柔祈求的舔舐着卡卡西的脸，又亲了亲卡卡西的白皙的指尖。

“主人，很不舒服的说~”

卡卡西笑了笑，欺身压倒鸣人，愉悦的亲吻鸣人的颈。在他每次听到鸣人叫他“主人”时，全部的理智和自控力都被焚烧成烬，占有欲作崇。鸣人磨人的很，知道如何瞬间勾起卡卡西的情欲。

“几天了？”  
卡卡西吻着鸣人光滑的胸口，吮吸着鸣人挺立发红的乳头，在双乳上打着圈的刺激他。

“唔嗯，三天了..啊~”  
鸣人咬着胸上卷起来的衬衣，压抑住呻吟，衣料已经被嘴角流下的津液打湿。

卡卡西闻言顿了一下，继续舔舐亲吻鸣人的腰间。  
“怎么不告诉我？”

“...前几天你好像很忙的说。”  
鸣人的话因为咬着衬衣而含糊不清，更添了一份可怜。

卡卡西想起来前几天出版确实事比较多，晚上累到凌晨，  
倒头就睡了，没想到忽略了鸣人最近是特殊时期。  
“你就这么忍了三天，没自己做做~”  
卡卡西含着鸣人的指尖舔弄着，好笑又心疼的问了问。

“没...没有，只能给主人做...”  
鸣人轻声回应着，面色潮红的侧过了脸，一到做这种事的时候，有些奇怪的话无法控制的就流露出来了，有些羞耻。

卡卡西听见，无法控制的笑了，探身温柔的吻了吻鸣人绯红的脸颊。  
“乖孩子，今晚都给你补上~”

×

说实话，刚开始卡卡西真不知道捡一只猫会发生这么多事。

一天一人一猫出去散步，顺便就在街上一家拉面馆吃了点儿，卡卡西忽然发现小猫好像蛮喜欢啃鸣门卷的。“真是奇怪的口味啊...”  
想到忙的还没有给猫起名字，卡卡西便准备叫它鸣门，后来仔细想想感觉有点绕口，便改叫鸣人了。

猫眨了眨眼。

刚开始几天倒也没什么，小猫挺好动的，但也蛮听话。机灵的很，也聪明。

与其说聪明，倒不如说有灵性。就像是能听得懂卡卡西的话，卡卡西凌晨赶稿在沙发上睡着了，第二天起床就看见身上有卧室里的毛毯，小猫端坐在一旁神情自若，就好像等待夸奖一样。再比如，卡卡西没灵感时经常跑到阳台吹着冷风抽烟，猫就在他抽烟的时候咬他的裤脚，似乎想阻止一样。再比如很多很多...按正常人早就觉得不对劲了，卡卡西倒觉得没什么很奇怪的，毕竟他是个作家，什么大风大浪没写过。至于那些奇怪的举动，估计是猫之前的主人教会的。

卡卡西世界观崩塌，是在一个下午。  
上午十点多卡卡西起床，昨晚写稿到后半夜让他身心俱疲，不过都是经常的事了，下午一点左右换上衣服去出版社一趟，走之前给猫盛了一大碗猫粮，然而猫还是不理不睬，这是好几天都持续的情况了。

“鸣人，一定要吃东西才行啊~”  
卡卡西眉眼弯弯，亲了亲小猫的脸，一脸期待的看小猫进食。  
小猫先是愣住，然后便低下头舔食了几颗猫粮，再不肯吃了。  
“再吃一点，鸣人乖~”  
卡卡西揉了揉猫耳，拿起来一点猫粮放在手上喂着，小猫欢愉的蹭了蹭卡卡西的手，随即又艰难的吃下了几粒，舔了舔卡卡西的指尖。  
“乖孩子，我回来的时候要全部吃光哦~”  
卡卡西笑了笑，提上笔记本出了门。

“嘭”  
屋里一缕白烟袅袅。

×

“我回来了~”  
卡卡西在玄关处换好鞋，提着一袋便当。  
家里很安静，没什么声音。卡卡西有些奇怪，正常情况下一开门鸣人就跳到怀里喵喵叫了。

“鸣人啊鸣人....”  
卡卡西看到猫碗里大半的猫粮还剩着，叹了口气，脱了大衣挂在胳膊上转身向卧室走过去。

打开门，一个全裸的少年跪坐在床上，手里拿着鸣门卷欢愉的咬着。与其说是少年倒不如说是半人半猫，略长的金发微遮着毛绒绒的猫耳，碧蓝色的瞳像水一样纯净，脸颊也保留着像猫须一样的印记，紧致的股间上方一条金色的毛绒尾巴长长的顺着腰间略微遮住了下体，像伊甸园偷吃苹果的猫，单纯羞涩的以为这样就可以遮住美好的躯体，却不知更添了一份天真的色气。

卡卡西关上了门，站在门外愣了几分钟。  
「最近太忙休息的不太好连幻觉都出来了吗所以那是鸣人吗应该不是吧它不是猫咪吗半人半猫也太可爱了等等所以为什么家里会出现这样奇怪又色气的生物啊我*」

“卡卡西~”  
卡卡西还没来得及思索清楚，奇怪又色气的生物推开卧室门，甜甜的叫着他的名字抱到他的怀里。

“我是鸣人啊鸣人，卡卡西你怎么了的说？”

怀里的金发少年皱了眉，湛蓝色的瞳打量着卡卡西，猫耳可爱的颤动着，柔软的尾巴缠在了卡卡西腰间，光滑的胸口和紧致的腿紧贴着卡卡西的肌肤，脸颊绯红。  
“卡卡西你怎么流血了？！”

卡卡西手指摸了摸鼻尖，一片殷红。

“....我没事。”

×

“所以，你会化人型？”  
卡卡西坐在床上，手抚着床边，有些头痛。

“是这样的说。”  
鸣人摇了摇毛绒绒的尾巴，乖巧的跪坐在旁边，穿着卡卡西捂着脸扔过去的白衬衫，隐隐约约能遮住下身，好奇的玩弄着宽大的袖口。  
“本来不想化人型的说，可是猫粮太难吃了，实在忍不住了~”  
鸣人向卡卡西眨了眨眼。

“所以你就打算这么瞒我一辈子？”  
卡卡西墨色的目光变的寒冷，欺身压了上去，一只手压住少年交替的手腕，膝盖抵住鸣人的脚背，不小心压到了少年长而柔软的尾巴。鸣人痛的皱起了眉，湛蓝的眼里委屈的覆上湿润的盈光。

“？”  
卡卡西无声的挑了下眉，打量着。

“没事...”  
鸣人侧过脸可怜巴巴的轻声回应。  
“我一只小猫无依无靠，每天只能在大街上风餐露宿，吃不饱穿不暖....”  
鸣人声音里带着哭腔，蓝色的眼睛愈发湿润，柔软的猫耳讨好似的蹭着卡卡西的胸口。  
“你要是不要我的话，我可能又要流浪街头了的说...”

卡卡西本就只想借着被瞒的怒意逗逗他，没想到鸣人竟吓的哭了起来，卡卡西也有些乱了阵脚。

“衣柜里左橱的衣服你可以随意穿。”  
卡卡西松开束缚鸣人的手，起身去衣柜挑了条灰色的长裤递给了鸣人。  
“平常在家的话不要乱动，有陌生人敲门也不要开...”  
卡卡西面色不改把大衣挂好，絮絮叨叨说了一些注意事项。  
“所以...”  
鸣人每听一句，蓝蓝的眼睛就更亮一分。  
“你肯收留我了对不对的说？！”  
鸣人雀跃的跳下床抱住卡卡西的腰，一脸幸福。

卡卡西侧过脸。  
“总之，你先把裤子穿上。”

×

从那天起，原本生活平淡无奇的旗木卡卡西开启了同居生活。

刚开始确实有些麻烦，小鸣人懂的事确实有点少，卡卡西就得教他各种生活本领和事情。不过鸣人倒很聪明，学得也快，几乎不用费太大力气。

一来一去，鸣人就经常笑着叫他卡卡西老师，卡卡西倒也欣然的接受了这个称呼。

每个黄昏，每个日落，卡卡西携着一身疲倦回家，不再是对空无一人的家自言自语的说我回来了。而是从屋里探出一个金色的脑袋，笑盈盈的跑过来回应着。

“你回来啦~”

每个迷惘，每个深夜，卡卡西坐在黑暗的屋里码字，迟迟没有灵感，不再是靠咖啡因麻痹神经，靠烟草清醒大脑。而是膝头的猫咪抚顺了烦躁，少年放在桌角的温水滋润了疲劳的心。

闲下来的时候，鸣人会化回猫型，慵懒的躺在卡卡西的怀里，任由卡卡西抚摸金色毛绒绒的猫毛，指尖逗弄柔软的下颌。一人一猫就坐在沙发上，从黄昏一直到黑夜。

卡卡西为了鸣人的口味变着花样的做饭，少年品尝后亮盈盈的眼睛和笑就使他满足。夜里抱着小猫在怀里安眠，轻轻的呼吸声就使他安心。

「你谈恋爱了？」

夜里电脑屏幕的光清冷的打在卡卡西的脸上。看着编辑的消息，打过去一个问号。

「？」

感觉这话有点熟悉，回想了一下，几天前带土和琳好像也这么问过。

“卡卡西老师，很晚了的说~”  
身后传来少年困倦的声音，和拖鞋走过来的声音。

“嗯，一会儿。”  
卡卡西想着编辑这话的意思，鸣人走过来从后面抱住他的肩膀，懒洋洋的伸长胳膊打了个哈欠。

鸣人轻轻揽住他的颈，温热的脸贴着他的，好奇的打量着屏幕上的字。

“困了先去睡吧。”  
卡卡西摸了摸鸣人的金发，安抚的拍了拍。

“嗯。”  
鸣人乖乖的应着，但转身拖了个椅子坐在了卡卡西旁边，垫着胳膊趴在桌子上迷糊。

「最近看你文风有了点细微的变化，总觉得跟之前有点不一样。」

「是吗？」  
卡卡西发过去一个思考的表情。

「温柔了很多，没有之前那样冷冽和孤独了。」

「那么编辑大人~我是不是应该转型写青春言情了？」

编辑发过来一个微笑的表情。  
「你别给我转移话题啊。」

卡卡西侧眼看鸣人，已经熟睡在桌子上，猫耳安静的垂下来。卡卡西指尖抚了抚鸣人额前的金发，轻轻落下一个吻。

转头想了一下，指尖在键盘飞快的打了几个字，合上了笔记本，房间又归于一片黑暗沉寂。

「可能是吧。」

卡卡西把鸣人轻轻抱到床上，替他掖好了被角。

×

事情发生的有些突然。

鸣人正窝在卡卡西怀里一起看电影，氛围一切都正常而安静。  
忽然鸣人从卡卡西的怀里抽离，坐在沙发上，有些纠结。

“卡卡西老师，如果我不在了，你一定要好好照顾自己的说。”  
“不要熬夜抽烟，一定要早点睡觉。”  
“我承认阳台花盆是我跳来跳去打碎的。”  
“还有，还有上次冰箱里半块鸣门卷也是我半夜饿醒吃掉的说。”  
“还有...还有好多话想对你说....”  
.....  
鸣人断断续续的说了好多奇怪的话，越说越委屈，温热的眼泪打在卡卡西的手背上，最后直接窝在卡卡西的胸口大哭。

卡卡西吓了一跳，手都在发颤，摸着鸣人的头安慰着，询问发生了什么。

“我...”  
鸣人抬起头，眼睛和眉尾都哭的红红的，咬着嘴唇。  
“我好像活不久了的说...”  
“经常心跳很快，然后感觉很奇怪的说，就像是缺氧，很紧张，脸也很烫很烫。”

“什么时候会这样？”  
卡卡西心里不安起来，指尖反复摸着鸣人的发尾。

“每次...每次和你在一起的时候的说...”  
鸣人窝到怀里抽抽搭搭的小声说。  
“一看到你会紧张，会心跳的很快。”  
“一看不到你就会难过，会很烦躁不安。”  
....

卡卡西焦急的神情一点点缓和下来，觉得好笑，轻轻拍了拍鸣人的背，指尖温柔的扯了扯鸣人红红的鼻尖。  
“这是喜欢，小笨蛋~”

“真是意外，没想到晚了一步。”  
卡卡西把鸣人搂进怀里，附身打开抽屉，拿出里面一个淡红色的盒子。

他打开，鸣人看到一个淡银色的项链，上面悬着一个小方形的银牌，正面刻着他的名字，反面浅浅的落着卡卡西的名字。

“愿意吗？”  
卡卡西笑了笑，抚了抚他额前的金色碎发。  
鸣人愣住了，不知道说什么，红着脸轻轻的点了点头。

卡卡西绕过鸣人的后颈为他系上，抱着他，凑到鸣人耳边吻他的发烫的耳垂。

“从今天起，你不但是我的猫，也是我的人了~”

×

卡卡西从鸣人的唇角吻到颈处，皮肤上留下浅红色的的吻痕，鸣人仰起颈部，侧着头，手指顺进卡卡西浅银色的发，小声的呜咽着，面色潮红。卡卡西亲吻着轻轻咬上他的喉结，舌绕着打转，舔舐。

“唔...嗯，哈啊~”

鸣人溢出几声温柔而破碎的呻吟，卡卡西手指抚上鸣人柔软的胸前，牙齿轻轻叼咬着鸣人毛绒绒的猫耳，微凉的指尖蹂躏着浅红色的樱粒，将粉红的乳头拉长，又深深的揉进乳晕去，乳头变的刺痛而红肿，卡卡西一口含下去，温热的舌尖挑逗打着圈的舔舐红肿的樱粒，吮吸着轻舔乳晕。鸣人侧着发烫的脸微张着嘴呻吟，下身难耐的蹭着卡卡西的裤子，毛绒绒的尾巴柔软的缠上了卡卡西的腰，濡湿内裤的精液沾到了卡卡西的裤角。

“主人，鸣人要受不了了...嗯~”

鸣人难耐的轻轻挣脱卡卡西的挑逗，转过身趴在床上，上半身陷进柔软的被子里，手指揪着床单，下半身半跪着，双腿分开撅着屁股，腰身抬高，隔着深色的内裤能隐隐约约分辨屁股圆润的弧度，内裤前面鼓得不成样子，顶端濡湿了一片淡白色的精液。

「就像一只淫荡的母猫」

这是卡卡西在他发情时形容他的句子，在鸣人迷乱的大脑里恍然出现，让他的脸变的愈发潮红，撅起的屁股又不知羞耻的扭着腰抬高了一点。

“嘛..不要太着急嘛鸣人~”

卡卡西饶有趣味的打量着鸣人，滚烫视线似乎烧毁了鸣人仅有的衣物：一件衣扣全部打开的薄衬衫，一件被精液打湿的深色内裤。鸣人发情到被情欲冲昏了头脑，意识涣散的扭了扭撅高的屁股，手指伸到后面褪下濡湿的内裤，发出黏腻的声音，尝试将手指伸进后穴却够不到，只能难耐的动着尾巴触碰摩擦着穴口，被流出来的清液沾湿。

卡卡西看着色情的这一幕，小腹发烫，吻了吻鸣人的嘴唇，伸出手指点了点鸣人泥泞的穴口。鸣人浑身一颤，腰身软在了被子里。卡卡西一个手指撑开湿润的穴口，两个手指长驱直入，绞刮着温热的肠壁，鸣人背部紧绷，呻吟声一下喘息着叫了出来。卡卡西探进三根手指，紧致的小穴一紧一紧的吸着卡卡西的手指，一寸一寸探入，鸣人身前的性器硬的发涨，却没有力气自己解决。后穴被卡卡西微凉的手指操着，一阵一阵如浪般的快感刺激着鸣人的神经，手颤抖的揪着床单，津液一点点从娇喘的合不住的嘴角留下，打湿了床单。

“哈啊...嗯..好，好厉害...嗯哈~”

当卡卡西手指一侧触到那一点软肉时，鸣人身上颤抖，脖颈扬起，捏着床单的指尖发白，屁股不安分的扭动着让卡卡西的手指贴近那个点蹂躏。卡卡西轻笑一声，手指从后穴抽出，滑亮的清液沾湿了他的手指，扯出淡淡黏腻的银丝。

“鸣人舒服了，可老师还硬着呢。”

后穴突如其来的空虚感让鸣人浑身脱力，只觉得不满足，扭动着腰身小穴努力吮吸着手指，却没能留住。后穴酥麻痒痒的感觉驱使着鸣人艰难的扭过了身，动了动毛绒绒的猫耳，爬到卡卡西面前。手攀着卡卡西的裤角，脸抬高凑近卡卡西的裤链，张开嘴用牙齿叼住拉链，慢慢扯开，金属的声音刺着他的耳朵，褪开裤子，露出了被撑得鼓胀的内裤，鸣人还未反应过来，就被卡卡西的手扣住后脑勺，隔着内裤摁在卡卡西硬涨的性器上。

“唔，嗯~”

鸣人被男人的味道冲昏了头，脸隔着埋在性器上，感受到了惊人的滚烫热度。鸣人艰难的忍受着后穴的酥麻和空虚，牙齿咬下卡卡西的内裤边扯下，滚烫硬挺的性器弹到他的脸颊，微硬的耻毛挂着他的嘴角，鸣人张开嘴努力含住卡卡西圆润滚烫的龟头，小舌打着圈的划过外周，铃口，吮吸着，鸣人吃力的张开嘴想含住卡卡西的性器，可那尺寸实在惊人，含到一半多便抵到了鸣人的口腔深处，下颌被胀大的性器撑得发麻、发酸。口腔里满是卡卡西的味道，舌尖弥漫着男性性器的麝香，卡卡西扣着鸣人的金发把他的阴茎往鸣人喉咙深处里面顶，鸣人费劲的抑制住翻江倒海的呕吐感，熟练的舔弄那根涨红的性器。一前一后的吞吐着，津液顺着嘴角流到卡卡西的性器上，亮盈盈的，每次吸到铃口的时候鸣人放肆地吮吸，柔软的舌尖扭动着往射精口钻，猫舌上特有的微小倒刺刺激着卡卡西的柱身，快感中带着一点点刺痛，鸣人听到头顶男人的喘息声愈来愈急，扣住后脑勺的手也发紧。多亏卡卡西抑制力强，否则几分钟前便爽到泄身射鸣人一嘴的精液。卡卡西揪住鸣人的金发，操鸣人的嘴巴，涨大的性器在鸣人的嘴里一前一后快速抽插着，一进一出中带出鸣人的津液和卡卡西铃口露出的几滴精液飞溅。

鸣人的嘴巴被卡卡西的性器操的红肿，鸣人说不出话，只能在喉咙里呜呜的发声，面色潮红，生理性泪水顺着脸颊留下，滴到同样红肿的乳头上，泪水中的盐分刺痛着乳头，鸣人皱了皱眉。

卡卡西没有任何征兆的捏住鸣人的下颌把滚涨的性器退出嘴里，环住鸣人的腰际轻轻松松的把他抱着转了个身换成鸣人口交前趴着的姿势，手掌扇在鸣人饱满圆润的屁股上，臀肉上立即显出一个红红的手印。扇屁股的声音和刺痛让鸣人羞耻的低下了头，乖乖听主人的话高高的抬起屁股，张开双腿把泥泞的小穴展现在卡卡西的面前，手指伸到后面叉开让穴口尽量放大，湿润的清液打湿了指尖，这样能让卡卡西进入的方便些，鸣人实在是忍不住了，发情不是想压抑就压抑的住的。卡卡西手抓住鸣人圆润的屁股，摆正姿势，一只手扶着滚涨发红，刚才没有得到满足的性器，把沾着鸣人津液的硕大滚烫的龟头抵在鸣人湿哒哒的穴口打着圈的挑逗他。然后一个挺腰把性器操进鸣人温热的后穴。

“咿呀呀啊啊~”

鸣人被后穴滚烫填满舒服的尖叫起来，爽的哭出了声，肉壁被性器一层层撑开，卡卡西的肉棒滚烫不堪，鸣人内壁一缩一缩的带着肠液吸着。卡卡西两手掐着鸣人的腰边挺腰猛烈的冲击，鸣人腿软着撅着屁股小声哭叫着，“咕啾咕啾”的水声让鸣人把发烫的脸埋在被子里，却遮不住诱人的呻吟。

“嗯~唔啊，好，好爽嗯啊卡卡西老师，老师~”

“嗯...太紧了鸣人，老师帮到鸣人了吗？屁股放松，老师都要被夹射了。”

卡卡西操着狠狠扇了鸣人屁股一巴掌，鸣人爽的尖叫出声，被卡卡西操到一次次攀上高潮的边缘，嫩红的穴肉被磨得汁水横流，巨物在小穴里捣弄抽插着，磨到了穴深处那块软肉凸起，仿佛有一串电流顺着全身酥麻，鸣人睁开了被泪水糊上的眼睛，尾巴缠住俩人的交合处，挠着卡卡西的小腹。

“好，好~厉害，那里，老师，主，主人操我，操我那里，嗯啊~”

卡卡西把他的腿掰的更开，狠狠地研磨着顶了鸣人的敏感点。噬咬着鸣人的猫耳，俯身贴近鸣人的耳朵，操的更深了一点。

“白天不还凶巴巴的挠我吗？”  
“还不是，是因为嗯啊~你和带，嗯哈~带土”

鸣人被操的说不出完整的话，爽的意识涣散，眼睛翻白。

“我怎么了鸣人，嗯？”

卡卡西挺腰又是一个深顶，撞到鸣人最敏感的那一点狠狠磨过去。鸣人被操的一个字说不出来，温热紧致的内壁被撞得软下来，收缩吮吸讨好穴内里的巨物。卡卡西的囊袋拍打着鸣人的穴边，被操弄成熟红，前后进出拍打出的白沫挤在被撑开的穴口皱褶上。鸣人前面的性器涨硬的发疼，没有抚摸怎么也射不出来。

“听说猫的柔韧性很好，能做出想要的任何姿势，鸣人要想让自己的小鸣人舒服，就自己满足自己吧~”   
  
卡卡西笑了一声，将鸣人转了个方向朝着自己，两只手抓住鸣人的小腿向上压，膝盖一直抵到肩膀，穴口吞吐巨物的淫乱样子一览无余。温热的肠道已在连番操弄下柔软烂熟，在这个姿势下，鸣人的性器就抵在他的胸口，随着卡卡西的操弄一颤一颤。鸣人疼的受不了，想自己解决出来，凭借身体的柔韧性弓起身子含住自己的性器前端，舌头缠绕着吸着铃口。

“真是美妙的画面，不是吗，鸣人？”

卡卡西保持着挺腰进出操弄，一只手顺手拿起床边的手机，打开相机，冰冷的镜头对准正在口自己的鸣人，满脸的涨红，羞耻的姿势，淫乱的动作一览无余。  
鸣人一边忍受着卡卡西操弄的快感，一边忍受自己口交自己前端性器的羞耻与快感，每一次卡卡西的深顶都被顶到前列腺，在前后的快感酥麻的夹击之下，鸣人尖叫着泄了身，性器射出精液射到他的喉咙里，鸣人被呛到，咳着被自己的精液射了一脸，沾满了胸口和腹部。

“咳咳，咳啊嗯~老师...哈啊~”

“鸣人，你太紧了嗯~”

后穴被鸣人的高潮刺激的一阵惊人的收缩和挤压，卡卡西的双手抓紧鸣人的屁股，位于射精临界点的性器猛的操弄着鸣人湿漉漉柔软的后穴，直到那根滚烫硬挺的阴茎顶着鸣人的敏感点跳动着射了出来，将温热的粘稠的精液全部射进鸣人的后穴中，发情期的鸣人被温热的精液烫的又射了出来，腰身一软陷进了被子里面。小腹被精液撑得鼓起来。乳头被玩得红肿刺痛，乳肉上面满是指印和吻痕。性器也软趴趴地在腿间，沾着黏腻的精液。卡卡西抽出性器，把鸣人抱起来吻他，亲他的耳廓。

“乖，我带你去清理清理，别弄脏地板。” 

卡卡西打横着把鸣人抱起来，下了床把他抱到浴室里，走过去的途中鸣人没一点力气化在卡卡西的怀里，乖乖的听卡卡西的话吃力的夹紧穴口，小腹被精液撑得鼓鼓的，脸颊满是事后潮红的余韵，上面几条猫须般的印记随着鸣人夹紧后穴的动作而颤抖。卡卡西被鸣人可爱的不行，低下头一点点吻他，铺天盖地的吻像樱花的花瓣般温柔，鸣人唔唔的轻哼了几句，颤抖了一下，卡卡西便觉得手上一点温热。鸣人抱歉的埋到卡卡西怀里，没能好好的夹住，卡卡西笑着摸了摸鸣人的金发，向浴室走过去。

卡卡西将怀里的鸣人抱着泡进浴缸里，温水的浸泡让鸣人身上的瘀红的吻痕减轻了一点疼痛。鸣人在床上被卡卡西操弄的没了力气，一进浴缸就抱在了卡卡西怀里。卡卡西觉得心疼，亲自帮鸣人清理。手指灵巧的顺进柔软温热的后穴，挤压轻刮出残余的体液。鸣人埋在卡卡西的怀里轻哼，卡卡西清理了许久却越清理越泥泞，怀里的人凑在他耳边轻喘，卡卡西笑了笑。

“再来。”

×

“带土，琳。”

卡卡西向坐在桌前的两人打招呼，牵着鸣人的手走了过去。

“这是鸣人。”

“琳姐好~” 鸣人看着衣着长裙的野原琳笑的灿烂，随着卡卡西坐下，“带土哥，你好。” 相对于对琳的热情，对带土就立即冷淡了许多，卡卡西揉了揉他的手，鸣人识趣的向带土微笑了笑。

带土友好的笑了笑，随即一头雾水的觉得卡卡西身边的这个金发少年有点熟悉，从态度来看自己貌似还招惹过他。野原琳则一脸温柔，眼睛里全是小星星，“卡卡西，你这个小男朋友可爱又懂事，你真是赚了~”

卡卡西笑了笑，给鸣人夹了块鳕鱼。鸣人点了点头乖乖的吃掉，然后和卡卡西相视一笑。对面的带土放下筷子，一脸被狗粮喂饱的表情，旁边的琳则是一脸姨母笑。

三天前，鸣人完全正常化，变成一个金发少年。卡卡西在开心之余也惋惜不能感受到鸣人之前两种形态的可爱感觉了。

鸣人笑着凑到他耳边：“其实我还可以变回去，老师要是不信就今晚试试？”

“不用了，就现在。”

卡卡西把鸣人打横抱起吻了吻，轻扔到床上，关上了门。

“对了，卡卡西你家那猫怎么样了，上次挠我留下的伤到现在还隐隐作痛。”带土舀了勺汤，向卡卡西笑，“怎么样，教训那小猫了没？”

“教训了，现在听话很多。”卡卡西给鸣人舀了一碗汤放到他面前，“你说是不是，鸣人？”

“...是”

鸣人闻言脸一下红到了耳根，低下头喝汤，结果被烫的不行。

×

饭后，大家告别后分开。

卡卡西俯身帮鸣人系好安全带，顺势吻了吻鸣人的唇。探身伸手去后座拿过一本书，放到鸣人手里。

“新年礼物。”

鸣人拿起来看，淡金色的封面上画着一只灵巧的猫，金黄色的毛发闪着微光，湖蓝色的眼睛盈盈，立刻就笑了出来。

“新写的书，印出的第一本，独 家 专 属~ ”

卡卡西笑着揉了揉鸣人的金发，系上安全带开车回家。鸣人看书的封面有四个烫金的字，写的甚是好看，是卡卡西的笔迹。

「做我的猫」

车窗吹进来的清风吹开书页，鸣人翻了几页，书里写的全是他们的点点滴滴。雨后天空的清朗，手中书里散发的淡淡油墨味，清凉的空气，身边的那个温柔的人。 鸣人把书塞到怀里抱着，头靠着车窗笑了。

今天天气很好，

想回家做你的猫。

FIN.


End file.
